pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:PikaNeko
link=http://www.pokeyplay.com/diversion_adopcion.php?sumarExperiencia=28126Gazel dice: Si me das un click,te doy un helado link=http://www.pokeyplay.com/diversion_adopcion.php?sumarExperiencia=28128]Burn dice: Dame un click o te quemo! ... Bueno,ewe. Sinceramente,VOLVI 'Estoy:' Ausente/ Dis. 'Nueva firmiita ewe' ★Gazezu★★The ice princess★ JAJAJAJAJA!! SOY GAZERU!! 'Sobre mi '☆ Hiii soy neru akita,bueno os ablare un poco sobre mi,Soy una chica electrica Y dragon. fuego, Como veran,mis pokemon favoritos son pikachu,pachirisu y jolteon.Son los mejores! Me encanta el anime,sobretodo vocaloid y pokemon.Tambien el manga.Mis animes favoritos son : Twin Princess,Lucky Star,Sakura Card Captor,Shugo Chara,Fairy Tail.inazuma eleven Este perfil esta un poco desierto.Porqe esta en obras,despues lo ire poniendo todo. n.n 'Mis pokémons' Tus Pokémons xD 'Amigos' Archivo:Pichu_Brother.png onee chan(hermaniitaa :3)Archivo:Eevee_NB.png mika (disparamos a alguien?) Archivo:Zorua.png Lion Archivo:Mudkip_icon2.gif JoseLJL( Enduuuuuuu!!!!!hermano que solo me entiende a mi :3) Archivo:PikachuRFVH.png Kari (me puedes llamar Aki x3) Archivo:Cara_de_Glameow.png Yen (gran creadora de sprites :3) Archivo:Cara_de_Totodile.png Tontodile7 (hooombreeee!! el famoso tontodile!!!) Archivo:Cara_de_Mew.png Fanny (xD sorry si te descuide TWT) Archivo:Cara_de_Mijumaru_by_Hiperpikachuchu.png king (lo mismo a ti perdon TWT) Archivo:Riolu_DP.png Neku/Fubuki(?¿Que porque esta acá? es mi entrenador ewe) Falta alguien? si falta alguien que me lo diga :O! 'Sprites' Archivo:Sprite.jpg mi primer sprite!!! ^.^ me costo mucho... ewe pueden usarlo con mi permiso. Archivo:Chica_pikachu.jpg la chica pikachu xD 'Curiosidades que deberias saber ewe' *Porqe lees esto? *Sabes que hay un tal Nero Akita? ewe *Sabes q Giovi y Victoria3 son mis madres e.e? *Sabes q Dark Lion es mi padre/hermano ewe? *Sabias q mika es mi hermana? *me encanta el dinero @w@ *King (ewe eso creo yo e.e) es OTRO hermano mio? *Sabes q Munchlax -code soy su clon y hermana? *me aburro -w- *Tu tambien *Saben que a Dark Lion se le cayeron los pantalones,y miro una cosa de vocaloid perverta? u.u *No tengo novio *Odio al verde por culpa de una taaal miku?(sin ofender ewe) *Se el gran secreto de los ewe's? *Odio a los bichos? *Soy idiota? *No me separo de mi ordenador? *Me aburro y me compro un burro *No tengo ganas de escribir *ewe Sabes qe cree el 40ds? *21 curiosidades *22 *23 *ewe vamos a lo qe vamos,ok? *sabes q amo Japon? *se japones? *quero una figura de AKITAA NERUUU *ewe *acabemos *ya *con *esto *El tal Fuckbuki Mato a Neku ._. *Sabes q Fubuki significa Shawn? Shawn es Nevada o Nevado en ingles ewe *Me encanta inazuma eleven *Atsuya es el mejor *Fubuki es la chica de el equipo *Mark es el mejor portero *Kidou es un pesado *Jude es el mejor de la royal academy *FALTAN 2 maas para acabar (luego pondre mas ewe) *Voy a por un movil *AdIos *SAYONARA *volvi ED *Me encanta el super smash bros.Brawl!! *Kasane Ted es feo (es lo que yo pienso ewe) *Amo las guarderias *quiero salir en muchas novelas *PE es genial *Au revoir *me voy a jugar *Bye *Un tal Jharex Quiere a Pikazard *Odio a Jharex y a Pikazard *Odiemos a todos *ewe Fubuki es mi entrenador *Vente al xat :3333 *Habla conmigo DDD: *Estoy sola TWT 'Placas ewe' amamos las eveevolutions ewe! ewe,ya...ewe solo tenia que poner una,pero me gustan todos,asi que... 'Videos favoritos ewe' thumb|300px|right mas pronto ewe thumb|300px|right Firmas *Firmen o mueran 8D,firmo porque es mi user ewe ★Neru★'★Twinkle on my heart★ 10:29 18 feb 2011 (UTC)PikaNeko★Neru★'★Twinkle on my heart★ 10:29 18 feb 2011 (UTC) (ya saben lo que se ha de aser,pongan mas asteriscos si se acaba ewe) *Te firmo Neru/Aki --[[Usuario:Kari White|'★♪♥Kari♥♪★']][[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'★♪♥The friendship is beautiful you know?♥♪★']]Archivo:Touko mini2.gif 16:01 19 feb 2011 (UTC) *Te firmo Neru :333 (?) Black/Matagi/Mima x3 Soy un zoroark si no me dejas un mensaje te comeré :33 (?) 11:32 6 mar 2011 (UTC) * * * * *